1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to polygonal cartons and more specifically to a securement device for securing reinforcing ribs on the bottom of a polygonal carton in place. A polygonal carton having such bottom reinforcing ribs is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 601,593, filed Aug. 4, 1975, and now issued to U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,594. The subject matter of this prior application Ser. No. 601,593 is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Heretofore various polygonal cartons made from a unitary paperboard blank have been proposed. Also polygonal cartons and containers having a reinforced bottom have been proposed. Examples of the previously proposed polygonal cartons made from a unitary blank and/or having a reinforced bottom including reinforcing ribs are disclosed in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,909,649
U.S. Pat. No. 2,000,210
U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,464
2,517,552
U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,182
U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,611
U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,496
U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,308
U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,871
U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,352
U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,161
U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,720
British Pat. No. 1,201,192
Canadian Pat. No. 500,929
French Pat. No. 1,559,856
In prior application Ser. No. 601,593 there is disclosed a novel polygonal carton having side panels, triangularly shaped bottom panels which incline upwardly from the side panels and reinforcing ribs interconnected to the abutting side edges of adjacent bottom panels and extending downwardly therefrom. Typically, such a carbon is made from a unitary blank of paperboard material such as double faced corrugated paperboard. Such paperboard material has a tendancy to spring back from a folded position. As a result some of the bottom constructions in polygonal cartons made in accordance with the teachings of the invention disclosed and claimed in application Ser. No. 601,593 had a tendancy to spring upwardly within the carton.
The securement device of the present invention to be described hereinafter in detail solves this problem by holding the reinforcing ribs and the bottom panels connected thereto in place.